


This Is Lit, Sis, That's The Tea

by MissCellophane



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inspired by “The Tea” by Danny Gonzalez, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Clint Barton - Freeform, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Pure Crack, Short One Shot, Shuri & Clint Barton, Tony Stark is too sober and tired to deal with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Shuri found the perfect song to recreate with Peter.





	This Is Lit, Sis, That's The Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING But please go give Danny Gonzalez some love and watch his music video for “The Tea” Ft. Alli Fitz. It's the best thing ever. I can’t help but think of Shuri and Peter whenever I listen to it.

"Peter! Peter. Peter. Peter Peter Peter Peter Peter. PETER!" 

Peter jumped in surprise, his head snapping up from Nat's Widow Bites to the ecstatic girl grinning at him from a holographic screen.

"Shuri! Hey. What's up?" He asked, gently setting down the Widow Bite he was working on.

"I. Have found. The greatest song ever." She replied dramatically.

"Oh?" 

Shuri nodded "And we need to recreate the Music video! We just have to!"

Peter blinked at her warily "And just what song is this?" He asked.

Shuri grinned.

...

"Oh my god, this is the best song ever." Peter gasped in awe.

Shuri laughed "Isn't it? We have to recreate the music video!" She gushed.

Peter nodded rapidly "Definitely!" He agreed "But when will we have time? Aren't you in Wakanda?"  

Shuri smiled smugly "That is where you are wrong!" 

The doors to his lab suddenly swooshed open. Shuri walked in with a despondent Clint in her grip.

"Why?" He whimpered as Shuri tossed him to the ground.

Peter quirked a brow "Uh, What's with the chicken?" He asked.

"I'm a hawk damn it! Kids these days." Clint huffed.

"We need someone to film and who better then a spy?" She replied brightly.

"What does being a spy have to do with anything?" Peter asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't it?" She replied "He obviously knows this place inside and out! Which means he'll know the best places to film!" She chirped "Also because he was the only one I could find on the way up." She added with a shrug.

"I should have stayed in the vents." Clint muttered from the ground.

Shuri kicked him again without looking down “Shut up colonizer.”

Clint whimpered again. Who knew such a small girl could have so much strength? 

...

“Do-“ Tony looked between the two teens. Shuri and Peter were sitting across from each other with plates full of wigs sitting in front of them. He was pretty sure he had seen them pretending to cut them up and eat them too. “Do I even want to know?” 

“Probably not.” Clint replied as he paused the camera. He jumped off the ladder he was standing on, handing it back over to Peter. 

“We were just recreating a music video.” Peter informed him with a grin.

“I am offended I was left out of this!” Harley said, pouting.

Shuri shrugged “I only needed one white boy and Peter is better then you any day.”

Harley presses a hand onto his chest in exaggerated mock offense “Why I never!”

“I need a drink.” Tony turned on his heel and headed into the kitchen as Harley and Shuri started arguing with what sounded like memes. Peter was ignoring them as he went over the footage he and Shuri recorded and Clint was collapsed on the couch, mumbling something too low for Tony to make out but he thought he heard “Strong” “Scary” and “Princess” thrown in there.

He was way too sober and tired to deal with this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly I wrote almost immediately after watching the music video and then forgot about until now. It doesn’t even have any real plot but I just had to write something about Shuri and Peter finding this song. I’m sorry if the ending is kinda crappy. I wasn’t really sure how to end it so I stuck Tony and Harley in there :’) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway...


End file.
